Better with Three
by What the Fluff Project
Summary: While Ianto and Gwen are going after a Weevil together (much to the disappointment of the latter), Ianto suggests that they share Jack. After all, can anyone really expect to have a one-on-one relationship with Captain Jack Harkness of all people? Besides... things might be better with three. Jack/Gwen/Ianto, no smut but lots of fluff!


**Title: Better with Three  
Author: Ofelia (unshakespearean), possibly receiving help from others  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Characters: [Jack, Gwen, Ianto]  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Language, and three-way relationship (no smut)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Share**

_Gwen's POV_

I stare at the road in front of me, determined not to look at Ianto. Why he'd volunteer to go after a Weevil with me, I have no idea. Probably to torment me. Or maybe for a bet. I could see Owen paying him ten quid to do this.

It's not that I hate him. He's not a bad guy at all. In fact, it's the fact that he's _so _great that makes me want to punch him at least three times a day.

_You're just jealous_, some part of me - my conscience, perhaps? - says in my head.

_No shit_, I think back. _I think we've been over this_. Indeed, my head's been locked in inward battle for God only knows how long, trying and most likely failing to balance my immense amounts of jealousy - _yes of course it's jealousy_ \- with being a decent human being.

"We should share him." I turn and see Ianto looking at me, a hint of a smile on his face.

"What?" I do my very best not to snap, but it's impossible.

"We should share him," he repeats. "Jack. We should share him."

"What do you mean, _share Jack_?" I turn back to the road.

"Oh, come on," he half-chuckles. "It's obvious you're head over heels for him. It's also obvious that he feels the _exact same way _about you."

I turn my head sharply to look at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Now the grin is full-fledged. "Well, at least it is to me. The best part is, the more he tries to hide it from me, the more I see it. It's amusing, actually."

"You're… amused… that he likes someone else?" Now I'm confused. I mean, Ianto's never really made sense to me, but this is on a whole new level of nuts. And then I realize something. "Hold on, what am I even talking about? He doesn't. You're either crazy or lying or I don't even know what, but-no. Just no. That's ridiculous."

"I'm not crazy, and I'm not lying, and Owen isn't paying me to say this either," Ianto replies. "I know you hate me, and I suppose you have every right to, but I don't lie."

"Lisa," I retort, pushing away the fact that it's a horribly nasty and somewhat unfair low blow in favor of the thought that this might piss him off enough to get him to shut up.

"I didn't say I've never lied," he argues. "I said I don't lie now. Don't try to piss me off, Gwen. It won't work."

"Oh, because you're _so_ impossible to piss off," I snap.

"Not by you, no," he says. "You can try to get at me all day if you want, but you'll never piss me off. The others piss me off every day. But not you."

"Yeah? What makes me special?"

"You fixed us," he explains.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Jack meant for Torchwood to be a good thing, and I heard it was, up until Canary Wharf. His friend's name was on a list of the dead, and he was devastated. I showed up, and it took a hell of a lot of convincing for him to let me in, and almost as soon as I started, I felt like I wanted to leave. They were all angry, and without Jack to keep them from being assholes, they couldn't help themselves. And then you happened. You walked in here and right off the bat insisted that we act like decent human beings. I'd never have stood up to them myself, but you did. You've got guts, Gwen, something I don't have, and I'm not the only person who likes you for it."

I turn this over for a few moments. "Okay, that's all fine and good, but I still don't believe you."

"I remember when he saw you with Owen," he says softly. "I'd never seen him that upset and hurt before, and I haven't seen it since. He loves you, Gwen, and I don't think he'll ever be truly happy unless he has you."

"But what about you?" I ask. "He loves you; it's obvious."

"He loves both of us," he says. "Equally, I'd say."

"We're here," I mutter, and I stop the car.

* * *

"I'll drive," Ianto says as we stuff the Weevil into the trunk. I don't respond, instead strapping myself into the passenger seat and sighing. For the first time in two weeks, all I want to do is go home. I haven't wanted to be at home at all since Rhys left me because it's just so lonely, but even solitude is better than this, whatever _this _is.

"Why are you telling me this?!" I snap a few moments later. "What does it matter?!"

"It matters to me," he says in a steely calm voice that scares me just a bit. Scared of Ianto. That's a new one. "Keep in mind that I'm the one that has to watch him suffer day in and day out because he doesn't want to hurt me even though he adores you. Because I do love him, and I don't want to see him in pain. So excuse me for doing what I can to help him."

I sit there for a few seconds, not entirely sure what to say to this because this is so out of character for Ianto, but then decide on "I thought you said you couldn't get mad at me."

"I'm not mad," he replies. "I don't even know how I feel right now, to be honest. All I know is that I want Jack to be happy, and you make him happy. And I know that you love him right back, so why the hell not?"

"I think you're crazy," I mutter.

"I think we're talking about Captain Jack Harkness right now, with whom I could never expect an actual exclusive relationship." And then I feel his hand on top of mine. "Besides… this doesn't have to be centered around Jack, does it? Wouldn't want to inflate his ego." He takes my hand and kisses it lightly, and all of a sudden I feel my spine tingling.

_What the fuck?_

_What the fuck._

"Fine," I smile. _I'm fucking _smiling _about this_. "Let's do this."

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's my first-ever attempt at writing Jack/Gwen/Ianto! Hope you like!**

**Check out the profile, blah blah blah.**

**Love and ducks, hugs, thanks, shoutouts, etc. **

**(It's 11:15pm. I do not feel like typing out a full-fledged AN.)**

**Ofelia xxx**


End file.
